


Area Man Unsure if He's Male-Bonding or Being Bullied

by Jaetion



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Sexual Inexperience, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaetion/pseuds/Jaetion
Summary: The first time he heard the broadcast, RedEye almost choked on his iguana-ka-bob. It couldn’t have been Travis on the radio unless the nervous, puny, pathetic DJ of Diamond City finally had his balls drop. RedEye pushed his chair to his radio and cranked the volume, listening with open-mouthed disbelief to the guy on the other end. There was something about the way he drawled the words, almost damn suggestive, all knowing and insinuating and right up close, right in RedEye’s ear. Couldn’t have been Travis!





	Area Man Unsure if He's Male-Bonding or Being Bullied

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just ship these guys now.

The first time he heard the broadcast, RedEye almost choked on his iguana-ka-bob. It couldn’t have been Travis on the radio unless the nervous, puny, pathetic DJ of Diamond City finally had his balls drop. RedEye pushed his chair to his radio and cranked the volume, listening with open-mouthed disbelief to the guy on the other end. There was something about the way he drawled the words, almost damn suggestive, all knowing and insinuating and right up close, right in RedEye’s ear. Couldn’t have been Travis! Could-fucking-not. But then clear as fucking day -

“...I’m your host, Travis 'Lonely' Miles…”

“Bullshit!” RedEye swore and kicked the radio off its table. The noise it made when it hit the cement floor was like a mini atomic explosion, which was really cool despite the fact that fucking Travis had made him break his fucking radio. There wasn’t room in the Commonwealth for two DJs - Travis had only gotten a pass because there was no way in hell he was anything even approaching a threat to RedEye. A confident, cocky Travis was something else entirely. If Colter heard him, the overboss might finally get an idea in his drug-addled head and throw RedEye out of the studio. Which was totally RedEye’s - He’d been the one to make it into Nuka-World’s best station.

Fuming, he scooped up his radio and smashed it back together enough for it to pick up the signal again. He skipped watching the Pack chase down yao-guais barehanded and then ignored the Operators' call for victims/volunteers for some fucking dinner party - Just sat there and listened to Travis. And then the next day, too. Seriously, fuck that guy. RedEye couldn’t stand that asshole and his new smooth-talking voice. Something had to be fucking done. 

Raids went out from Nuka-World all the damn time - All he had to do was hitch a ride and he’d be in Diamond City before Travis knew what fucking hit him. Which RedEye would. Repeatedly. This was war.

\--

Dugout was nothing like Nuka-World. Wasn’t like the Combat Zone either. Hell, he thought as he sneered over the dickless merchants and traders, it wasn’t even the Third Rail. Hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket, RedEye scanned the bar like a badass. Not that anyone gave him any trouble, though some idiot in baseball gear did scuttle sort of out of his way. Screw all of them, he thought furiously - And Travis most of all. 

“Swear to god,” a low voice said through the noise. Travis. “I can’t make this stuff up. I just report the facts.” 

Jackpot. RedEye’s eyesight was better than a laser scope and he found Travis basically immediately. Not that Travis was even trying to hide. Had to be him: scrawny as hell, not wearing any armor, and attracting way more attention than he deserved. With a savage grin RedEye shouldered his way toward the table, already hatching a plan. Drinking match - His favorite kind. There was no way a beanpole like Travis could hold his liquor better than him. Best drinker was the best man, and the best man was the best DJ.

And the best DJ was obviously RedEye.

Sitting with some Diamond City dickweeds, Travis leaned over his drink, shoulders scrunched. He was telling some sort of story with his hands, a finger moving around the bottles of beer like he was drawing a picture on the table. When he finished it, he flung himself back in his seat and the other people laughed.  
But when RedEye strode up, they all shut their fucking mouths.

Glaring at Travis didn’t make the guy even tremble. “I came all the way out from Nuka-World for you, so let’s cut to the chase,” RedEye announced so the whole bar could hear. “You and me, one on one. We’re going to get some drinks - the hell do they drink here? Bob-a-love? - and then we’ll see who comes out on top.”

The Commonwealth's worst DJ and dead-man-walking shook his head, and his shaggy hair slid over his eyes. “That’s quite the offer, but I’m going to have to pass. I’m at my limit. I’m still a lightweight,” he explained, motioning to the bottle of whatever the fuck it was. He had the audacity to grin - grin! "How about I take a raincheck?”

There was no way in fucking hell RedEye was going to back off so easily. His pride was on the line. His livelihood. The fate of Nuka-World itself! With a grunt he slammed his hands on the table. “Then let’s take this outside.”

“Um, well, that’s,” Travis stammered. His wide eyes traveled up and down RedEye, who crossed his arms in satisfaction. Travis' smile got wobbly and he looked over at his weakass friends for support before asking, “You really from Nuka-World?”

“RedEye,” he said, jerking his thumb toward his chest. “Voice of Raider Radio!”

The lady wearing socks on her arms murmured, but not so quiet that RedEye didn’t hear her, “Travis, be careful. This guy could be trouble.”

RedEye’s grin widened. When he bent over the guy's shoulder, as menacing as a Deathclaw, Travis shivered a bit. “She’s right,” he said in a low tone of his own. “Think you can handle me, Travis?”

Travis brushed his hair out of his eyes and flicked his gaze up to RedEye, back down to the table, back up. “And you came all the way to Diamond City to see me?”

“Did I stutter? Come on - You want a piece of this or what?”

“Um. That’s… Ok, yeah, let’s go!” he let out a surprised sort of chuckle as he stood, but RedEye could hear how nervous the guy was. “I’ll see you guys later,” he said to his lameass friends who raised their bottles in a farewell salute. “Don’t wait up.”

“You sure you’re ok?” the woman asked doubtfully.

“Yeah!” Travis replied, because he was an idiot.

No one followed them out, RedEye noticed with annoyance, which was bullshit because it was going to be a hell of a beatdown. Probably no one wanted to watch their DJ get destroyed, he decided. Which he was totally going to do. The guy wasn’t even a contender.

As soon as the door slammed behind them, RedEye spun on the guy and with lightning-fast reflexes, grabbed Travis’ letterman jacket. Travis might’ve had an inch or two on him - maybe, probably less, only half an inch if that - but RedEye had way more muscle. He yanked the asshole practically off his feet, making him stumble forward. Up close in his face, RedEye hissed, “You and that damn voice of yours - Trying to be sultry. I’m gonna show you how it’s done.”

“Sultry?” Travis repeated, dodging the threat entirely. “No one’s ever called me that. You’re not so bad yourself.”

“No shit - I’m the best.” RedEye waited but Travis just stood there like one of the Operators’ freaky mannikins. He gave him a shake. “Make your move.”

The guy cleared his throat. “You have nice eyes. That name doesn’t really do them justice.”

Not the shit-talking RedEye was expecting. “You know how I got this name?” he asked, but then changed his mind about telling the story - He’d have to remember which was the best version and he didn’t have his guitar anyway. “Doesn’t matter. So are we gonna do this or what?”

“Out here? In front of the Dugout?”

“Yeah!”

Travis raised his hands, slowly, deliberately, and flattened them against RedEye’s chest. He finally made a fist but it wasn’t a punch, wasn’t even a smack, just sort of tapped it against RedEye’s armor. “Wouldn’t it be better if we… I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to. I really do! How about we go somewhere a little more private? Just you and me. I have a place here in the city. Studio and home, all in one. Good place for DJs.”

It took him a second to consider it. Weird as hell request, but he didn’t need to beat the shit out of him in public. Let the guy keep a little of his dignity. And seeing another studio could be sort of cool, he allowed, but didn’t say that part out loud. “Fine,” he snarled and pushed Travis backward. “Let’s go.”

“It’s this way. Not far. I think you’ll like it,” he said and lowered his head so his messy hair fell into his eyes. 

RedEye snorted. “Can we just hurry this the hell up?”

Travis chuckled and there was a note of surprise in it again. Probably too freaked out to think properly. “Yeah, you’re right! I’m just - Let’s go.”

They weaved through the city. RedEye had only passed through it a couple of time and he didn’t say it to Travis, but some of it was kind of cool, in a non-badass sort of way. Plenty of lights, plenty of houses, not like Nuka-World or any of the settlements he’d ever seen, and even had a robot selling food which was way better than NIRA who was a pain in the ass bucket of bolts. 

Outside Travis’ studio - not as cool as RedEye’s obviously - they had to stand there dicking around while Travis searched for his keys. He leaned on Travis’ shoulder, pushing the guy onto the door. “You being slow on purpose? You’re not trying to weasel your way out of this, are you?”

“No, um, it’s a little hard to do this with you so close…” The key jingled against the doorknob as he flubbed it. When he finally unlocked it, he flashed RedEye a relieved smile. “There, see? Thanks for waiting - Welcome to casa de Travis.”

RedEye pushed his way inside - lame, just like he thought it’d be. No beer anywhere, no skulls, no skulls full of beer. He leaned against the computer and glared at the other guy. Who was still sort of smiling. Annoyed that Travis was still putting on his bullshit cool persona, RedEye rolled his eyes. “Drop the damn act.”

The smile slid away and Travis bit his lower lip for a second, teeth gnawing at it, and then sighed. “Guess you can see through me, huh? Talk the talk, but can’t walk the walk. Fine, I’ll admit it - I’ve never done something like this.”

“Yeah, no shit. Diamond City wusses hiding behind the wall - You don’t stand a chance.” He raised his fists, threw a couple of experimental punches.

“Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you if I’m terrible.” Travis took a couple of small, shuffling steps forward. “I’m a pretty good student, though. And I’ve been working hard to improve.”

“Don’t know how you can be a DJ when you say such weird shit -”

The rest of his insult got swallowed up - fucking literally - when Travis kissed him. Fingers were warm and soft, no calluses at all, and slid smooth over Redeye’s jaw. Lips were the same, probably never had a split lip in his life. Kissed!

“I knew the songs were right about it,” Travis murmured against RedEye’s surprised mouth. He’d closed his eyes for it - RedEye hadn’t, he was too busy staring in mute shock - but then opened them excited and bright. “I’m all shook up.”

What.

He grabbed Travis’ shoulders and shoved him back to arms length. “No fucking way! What the hell was that?”

“I told you I’m new at this,” he replied defensively. His pale face was suddenly pink and getting redder. He was blushing - blushing?! - and then he licked - licked? - his lips a little. “I can try again -”

“You’re insane, man! Kissing - what the hell? That’s a cheap shot! And bullshit!”

“You picked me up!”

“Picked you up?! What?! I was challenging you to a fight, asshole! Not a... A… fuck-off or something!”

Travis stared with a look of total slack-jawed horror. He retreated until the back of his legs hit his bed and then dropped down onto the mattress. Groaning he flopped onto his back and then pressed his hands over his eyes. “I’m an idiot. Of course you weren’t picking me up.”

RedEye laced his fingers together behind his head and huffed a sigh. Even with his heart beating a drumroll on his ribcage, he was recovering pretty fast from it all. So Travis had a hard on for him? He started to grin - Well obviously Travis wasn’t blind...

“God I’m a total idiot! Some things never change!”

“Hey, man, I don’t blame you.” RedEye propped his leg on the bed’s frame and leaned against his knee. “I’m the most popular attraction at Nuka-World. Some people might think that Colter’s in charge, but they’re wrong. I’m the one that everyone listens to, you know what I mean?”

“Well, yeah, since there’s no other station out there, right?”

Low blow! “Shut up.”

“Sorry.”

“So like I was saying, I’m the best.” Picking someone up without even trying - He really was the real deal. 

Travis groaned again and rolled onto his side to face the wall. “I’m just going to curl up and die now. Can you put ‘End of the World’ on? No wait, ‘It’s All Over But the Crying.’ That’s suitably pathetic. And then you can shoot me in the head and loot my stuff.”

He glanced around the studio again. Maybe there was something worth taking. “Oh no shit, is that a crystal dynamic microphone?”

“I pulled it out of a museum’s intercom system.”

“Nice!” Redeye grabbed it, appreciating the heft of it in his hand. It would've made a decent trophy for the night, but pocketing it with permission was too lame - He was a raider, not a damn beggar. RedEye looked back at Travis and after a second of deliberation, he slid the mic back onto the desk. “Guess you’re not half bad. At least at finding equipment. Hey, if you admit that I'm the best DJ in the Commonwealth, I won’t steal it.”

Another miserable groan was all he got from Travis.

“I’m serious. You like my eyes right? Say something nice about them.”

He was way stronger than Travis so when he pulled on the guy’s shoulder, Travis had no choice but to roll onto his back again. His shirt had gotten pulled up a bit so as RedEye stood above him, he had a decent view of the goods. Travis was thin, but that was fine. Back in Nuka-World, the gangs were all pumped up on drugs and shit, and even though RedEye was a deadeye shot, a great stabber, and could probably battle his way through the Gauntlet no problem if he felt like it, he had to admit that it felt good being the bigger man. Travis was lucky it didn’t end in a fight - RedEye would have knocked his skinny ass down so hard, he wouldn’t have been able to sit for a week.

Might still not be able to, RedEye thought with a smirk. That was a good one. “You’re lucky this didn’t end in a fight. I would’ve knocked your skinny ass down so hard, you wouldn’t have been able to sit for a week.”

“Um.”

“Maybe you won’t be able to anyway.”

“Um! Wait, I thought -”

With a single fluid movement like he was a graceful, muscular, giant cat, RedEye pounced on the bed and threw a leg over Travis so the guy was trapped underneath him. Travis flushed again, but he was still pretty much as blanched as a bone. Clear enough that he never strode through the blistering plains around Nuka-World or sniped from the top of one of Boston’s buildings, or did any other cool raider-y things. Probably barely left the studio. Poor bastard needed RedEye to show him everything.

He spread his hands over Travis’ stomach, his fingers looking even darker against that white skin. The touch made Travis quiver but otherwise he stayed still, almost obedient, under him. “Never tried this with someone who wasn’t carrying,” RedEye mused. “It’s kind of nice not having to worry about getting shivved. Unless you got something hidden.”

“Where would I keep a knife?”

“I don’t know! It could be somewhere!” Shoving Travis’ shirt higher revealed more pale skin and no weapon of at all, not even a razor blade. “Just means I won’t be distracted. From the sex. Which we will have. And it’ll be great.”

“Um, ok. Yeah. Yeah, ok!” Travis couldn’t resist him anymore and moved under RedEye. More like a wiggle than an impressive flex, it still got up enough friction to get RedEye’s dick up. 

“Don’t worry, I’m a damn rock star in bed.”

“I don’t really have anything to compare you to.”

“Shut up!”

“Sorry!”

“It’s my voice. Drives them wild. You’re getting there,” RedEye admitted graciously. When Travis shifted and his thigh pressed harder on RedEye’s dick, it felt good enough that he was willing to continue the compliment, “Got the tone down. Not as good as me, but whatever. Free advice for you: don’t badmouth the guy on top. Especially before you get started. Talk about boner killer. Even if you do got a voice like Nuka-Dark.”

“Thanks. And, um, that’s a good point.”

“Might get yourself cut up for it, too. Straight-up killer then.” RedEye smirked as Travis’ eyebrows raised until they disappeared into the chaos of his hair. “Hey, don’t worry. I’m not a psychopath. Dangerous as hell though. Ask anybody.”

“I’ll put a call out over the radio.”

“No way. You don’t tell anyone about this. Actually, nah, go ahead. Let everyone know how amazing I am. And that I got you first.”

“You haven’t even kissed me,” Travis pointed out.

“I’m getting there!”

He heaved a damn sigh like he was the one whose night had taken a turn to batshit. “Here’s hoping attempt number two is better,” he said as he raised himself up to his elbows. With Travis’ mouth hovering near RedEye’s chin, he could feel Travis’ warm breath when he muttered, “Can’t really get worse.”

“I could still beat the shit out of you,” RedEye warned, but Travis wasn’t listening and pushed himself up a bit more to kiss under RedEye’s mouth, then the corner of it, then full on like he had a bullseye on his lips or something.

“How was that?” Travis asked, voice doing that low husky thing, trying to be alluring. His hair was in his face again - the guy was really a mess, RedEye thought, maybe a little affectionately. 

“Shut up,” he said again and Travis finally listened to him.


End file.
